Between Realms
by Genevieve Lightblade
Summary: A brief encounter in the woods along the border of the Qualinesti Elves...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonlance, just the OC's

_Authors Note_: _Hey guys, thanks for reading, just something I wrote out. Reviews appreciated. Enjoy!_

The fire crackled and popped as Jastin fed more wood to it. It burned the wood greedily, hungry for the energy it gave. I surveyed the group silently from my spot beneath the oak tree.

Goldmoon and Riverwind, sat close together, the Blue Crystal Staff not far from her side. Riverwind held her protectively, his hands lightly playing in the golden tresses of Goldmoon's hair.

Tanis, Flint and Sturm sat closer to the fire talking in hushed voices. Tanis held a stick and was drawing what appeared to be a makeshift map in the dirt. Flint, the dwarf had removed his helmet and sat it in the dirt next to him. So engrossed in the conversation was he that he didn't notice Tasslehoff, the little kinder, sneak up and stealthily steal the helmet. Sturm listened intently, his armor shining slightly in the firelight. Occasionally he would nod, or stroke his long mustache agreeing with Tanis or offering an alterior.

Caramon, the big hulking brute he was, had settled next to my brother Jastin and was comparing swords with him. Jastin bent his blond head to look at Caramon's weapon and soon drew his own. I knew he was sharing the story of his birthright with Caramon.

My eyes soon turned to Caramon's twin, Raistlin. He was as slight as his brother was hale. He alone sat as far away from the fire as he could, pouring over a thick leather bound book that I recognized to be his own collection of personal spells. His robes of Red looked black amongst the shadows and his silver hair spilled over his hood that he usually hid his graceful face in. His golden skin looked slightly more colorful and before I could wonder why, his hand reached out knowingly for the cup of herbal concoction that he drank to restore his strength. Without warning, he turned his eyes on me. We held our golden gazes for a few heartbeats and then he turned back to his studying.

I looked away, disappointed for some reason. Out of all of us, wayward band of travellers we were, Raistlin and I had the most in common. Though he donned the robes of Lunitari the Red, I thought he would have at least taken to me and asked me things, compare magical notes perhaps. I was wrong. After a week of travelling he had no more took notice of me than the road we travelled upon. It was almost as if he were avoiding me.

I hid my disappointment by looking at the woods around me. I felt as if I knew these woods somehow. We were on the borders of the Qualinesti elves, the birthplace of Tanis Half-Elven. I had dwelled there in my youth for a brief time. The elves, though not mean, had never fully accepted me into their ranks...except one.

I stood and stalked away from the campfire. It was easy, no one noticed as they were all absorbed in their own conversations. Soon I was beyond the circle of my friends and deeper into the forest. My feet took me to the edge of the Elven land quickly. I waited, feeling the chill on the air. I wrapped my white robes around me, trying not to shiver. The moon of my brother, Solanari shone brightly filling my surroundings with milky light.

Then there he was. He materialized from the brush as if he'd suddenly been dropped there, but I knew he'd been standing there waiting for me.

Gilthanas Kanan, the Elven Prince stood before me, his golden hair turned silver in the moonlight. He was alone, a feat which is not easy for those of the house of the Sun-Speaker. He bowed to me.

"M'lady Stargazer, daughter of E'li." his voice was soft, but struck a chord in my soul.

"Gilthanas, please do not bow to me, I am not my father."

He rose with a grace that he'd always possessed and smiled at me softly. He hadn't aged a day since I'd last seen him. His long blond hair was held in place with a leather cord. On his head rested a golden circlet with the symbol of the sun. His almond eyes sparkled in the light.

Time stood still for a moment but finally, he reached out a hand and touched my face lightly, letting his fingers follow the curve of my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch and felt my head inclined slightly into his hand.

"You shouldn't have come." I whispered.

"I couldn't resist." he replied. "I felt you as soon as you crossed into the Darken Wood."

It had always been that way between Gilthanas and I. Always we had sensed each others presence. He alone was the one who fully accepted and acknowledged what I was, a halfling, a demi-god. Though the Qualinesti had always revered me because of my father (whom they called E'li), there was a natural instinct in them to be slightly revolted by what I was. Elves had a very low tolerance for anything impure.

"I came to warn you." He lifted a delicate hand and stroked my hair. I could feel the strength of him, the raw power that his delicate frame bemused. "Your companions are not welcomed. Least of all Half-Elven." he seemed to spit those last words.

I pulled away from him then, remembering why I left. His hand was frozen in mid air for a fraction of a second and then he let it drop to his side.

"You've not changed, have you, Gilthanas." I said, letting the ice drip from my voice. "Tanis loves Laurana." I said. "And she loves him." I added willing him to remember.

"It's not right Zarana." He said, his voice haughty. His head raised a fraction and I could feel his eyes taking on the arrogance that resonated with pure blooded royalty. "She is royalty, the line of the Speaker of the Sun. She can not stoop and marry a...a...halfling."

"Mind your tongue, Elf." I said with a quiet fury. "Have you forgotten what I am? Is that what you think of me?"

I could see his skin flush in the moonlight, but that arrogance, the thorn between he and I, would not let go its hold on him.

"You are different, you are a half god, in your blood runs that of E'li, the great Paladine, you are worthy to bear heirs to the house of the Sun-"

"Worthy? I didn't know that my blood measured my worth to you."

He flushed again and bowed his head slightly.

"You know what you are to me, Zarana." again his hand stretched out and stroked my hair. His fingers wrapped around one of the white streaks that framed my face.

There was a heat that radiated from him, a heat that intoxicated me, drew me closer to him. Before I could steady myself I was in his arms, smelling the scent of him. I buried my head into his blue tunic, feeling the light mythril mail beneath it and beneath that I felt his heartbeat, steady and strong.

"Touching." A voice broke the perfect silence and Gilthanas and I broke our embrace. I turned to see the red robed Raistlin standing in the shadows, just beyond the light of the moon. His golden eyes glinted beneath his hood. Though I could not see his face, I knew a smile played upon his thin lips. He laughed slightly, but even that cost him some form of endurance as he broke into a paroxysm of coughs.

I turned back to Gilthanas only to find the yawning darkness where his silvery presence had stood.

I turned and strode past Raistlin, putting all the fury my golden eyes could muster into my gaze as I passed him.

I may have imagined it, but I swear I heard him chuckle. All the while I felt the long gaze of my Elven Prince upon me as I returned to my companions.


End file.
